


[Podfic] Hawkeye and AC, Go Pride

by JustFeli



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 31 minutes to be correct but i don't think that's THAT important, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Tower Time AU, Homophobia, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, SHIELD Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFeli/pseuds/JustFeli
Summary: "The public may not know Hawkeye's real name, but they do know he's married. In which there are paparazzi, protesters, and an enthusiastic Skye. Also, Thor loves The Lord of the Rings, and Phil is fond of his team."[Summary by desert_neon; podfic]
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Hawkeye and AC, Go Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hawkeye and AC, Go Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096884) by [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon). 



**Stream or Download**

[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=18SPWbb74FaZZuJStkZBQlBEPj8kbbomZ)

**Download via Mediafire**

[mp3 (22MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ywbqu8thjyofvmo/hawkeye_and_AC%252C_go_Pride.mp3/file)


End file.
